


Pain In My Asana  - Ficlet - A day in the life

by calliopemoonbeam



Series: PIMA Ficlets [4]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Domestic Things, Fraser Clan, Outlander Yoga AU, PIMA, PIMA Ficlet, Pain In My Asana, Raising a Fraser family, a day in the life, a day in the life of Frasers, outlander modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopemoonbeam/pseuds/calliopemoonbeam
Summary: Pain in My Asana (PIMA) UniverseA miscellaneous day in the life of the Fraser family. Happens just before the Local Famous ficlet. Several months or so before.





	Pain In My Asana  - Ficlet - A day in the life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HappyToObserve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyToObserve/gifts).



> Ok, so this is completely un-beta'd because it is a gift for my beta @happytoobservefromadistance. I asked her recently what type of ficlet she'd like to see and she said oh anything, but maybe a regular day in their life. So here it is. It's also a surprise for her! 
> 
> I apologize for any errors, messy tenses and generally anything that doesn't make sense here since no one else read it before I posted it. I hope it works. 
> 
> A/N - I am not a parent, so please forgive me for any glaring errors in parenthood mentioned here. I did my best :)
> 
> NOTE - There is also some light nswf in the mix here.
> 
> Ok last note, I've also left tumblr, but can be reached on my email calliopemoonbeam2@gmail.com or in the comments here, if you want to reach out.

_ **Pain In My Asana - Ficlet - A day in the life.** _

 

Transitioning to part time at the hospital when the bairns were young was the best family strategic decision Claire had ever made. She loved her work, her professional life’s purpose, but she found all was outweighed by raising her own flesh and blood with the love of her life. Never in her life could she have imagined that something would outweigh her interest in her career or medicine in general. It was what fed her soul on it’s deepest level, until she experienced her heart living outside her body in the form of her own offspring. As a professionally successful woman it was hard for her to reconcile at first. She didn’t want to become a mother and give up her professional dreams, or what had made her feel useful and happy for so long,  but being with Jaime had taught her that two things, two emotions, two thoughts, two of anything can exist at the same time. The concept of “ _ both and” _ applied to her life at almost every turn once she became a mother.

 

Two seemingly contradictory things existing at once, was a concept that Claire and Jaime spoke about almost daily. It was a natural part of their dialog as a couple. It was a part of their daily practices. The practices that they had cultivated as a couple changed as their life changed. It was an evolving process of exploration and the yogic concept of self-study (svadhyaya). Self-study is a study more akin to seeking out the individual water droplets that make up a wave in the ocean. Those particles that make you who  you are, beyond conditioning and patterning. Of course you first have to go through the conditioning and patterning to get there, but that had always been a part of Jaime and Claire’s relationship, from the beginning. it’s how they chose to enter the world together.

 

On a Tuesday morning, Jamie woke early to begin his day. He and Claire most often woke together around the same time but every once and awhile, Jaime would wake earlier to watch his wife sleep for a bit. Before their world woke, the wrangling of the children to school, the inevitable variable that would be thrown their way as a part of the bargain of having children, before he headed to the studio, and before his wife went to save people, he would simply watch. Always starting the same way, his eyes would run over the contours of her face, memorizing each color, shape, and structure. His eyes would travel down her sleeping form, tracing her outline as if drawing her on the sketch pad of his mind. 

 

Sometimes he couldn’t refrain from touching her as he etched her physical characteristics in his brain. But most of the time, Claire would almost always wake and catch him, which they both loved. She would blink open her eyes to see oceans of blue watching her in the pale dawn light filling their room. A smile would dawn on her face, the phrase she uttered almost identical each time, plagiarizing from herself. 

 

“James Fraser, are you watching me sleep?” she’d say seductively. 

 

“Aye, mo neighan donn, I am. I canna get enough of ye...ever. I’ll never be able to memorize you enough for my wanting heart,” he’d say. 

 

“Well commit this to memory,” she’d say, bringing his mouth to hers for a searing, salacious kiss, before rolling on top of him, “You know what it does to me when you say such things, you beast of a man.” 

 

Connecting their bodies in the mood of the day, sometimes fast and furious, sometimes languid and sensual, but most of the time, no words were able to describe when their bodies were joined and loving each other. It continued to be beyond human language. 

 

Though not always able to join as often as they wished due to their now larger clan, they still sought each other out, longed to be near each other, physically touching if possible. They would still find moments to themselves, here and there when they could. Both were always up for finding that alone time even if they had to be creative about it. They both loved a challenge. 

Both barely returned from their release, they knew their day was about to start in earnest when their youngest, starting calling out for Da at the top of her lungs. Satya was going through her obsessed with Dad phase as if Claire didn’t exist. Claire tried not to take it personally which even after experiencing it with the first two was challenging. Claire rolled over, stroked Jaime’s jaw with finger light touch and said, “You’re on love.” 

 

Jaime stood to his full height, naked as the day he was born, hunting for his pajama bottoms. Attempting to forgo his shirt before going to grab Satya, his wife leaned over the side of the bed, still boneless from their morning session to say, “You better put a shirt on, or that poor child will be stuck in her bed for another hour while I ravish you.” “An hour is generous,” he said smirking at her before putting a shirt on and walking out to collect their youngest. 

 

Not 2 minutes after Jaime left the room, Claire was dressed and at the doors of the other two mini Frasers, waking them for the day, and getting them ready for school. Luckily she was off and had more time to play with, so when Brianna said she wanted to add color to her uniform by coloring on her white shirt, Claire had more time to deal with the ramifications and subsequent explanation of why that was not allowed before changing her into a clean shirt. Thank goodness for washable markers. 

 

One spilled cereal bowl, one frowning five year old and two cups of coffee later, three Frasers were ready to walk out the door until Jaime noticed Willie was walking funny. 

 

“Lad, what’s happening with yer shoes?” Jamie asked his eldest. 

 

Willie beaming up at his Da, shrugged, took another step and then tripped. Jaime stood with his hands on his hips eyeing the boy. 

 

“I dinna think they fit anymore Da,” the boy said sheepishly. He was tall for his age at 8 years old, making him look closer to 10 or 11, not surprising with his giant of a father. 

 

Bending down to his son’s level before speaking,  “Och lad, yer growing like a weed, I canna say I”m surprised. I ken exactly how ye feel,” he said with a smile, coming his son’s hair out off his forehead. 

 

“Claire! Did ye buy Willie’s next size in the shoes?” Jaime yelled to his wife, knowing that they had started buying one size ahead for Willie for this exact reason, and he hoped they had this time because otherwise their son was going to have a tough day of it. 

 

Already through their morning routine of “goodbye’s” and “have a nice days,” Claire reemerged from Satya’s room to sort it out. “In our closet love, hang on,” she said before retrieving the new shoes for their growing lad. 

 

All Frasers sufficiently clothed, and ready, Claire and Satya, waved and said goodbye to everyone again, right before Jaime planted a kiss on his wife’s cheek close enough to her ear to whisper, “I love ye,” before walking out with the school age kids. 

 

Two hours into their day, Satya and Claire had settled into their routine, alternately playing, cleaning, eating and sleeping (Satya, not Claire). Claire’s phone pinged with Jaime’s signature sound, his voice saying “Sassenach.” Picking it up to read the text, she was happy that her youngest didn’t know what blush was yet, as she felt it creep across her face. Her husband, was apparently having trouble concentrating on work that particular morning. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

His first class under his belt for the day, Jaime had stepped into the office and thought of nothing but his wife instead of working out the retreat schedule for the year. His memory was filled with his memorization thoughts from the morning, followed by their morning romp. He knew he shouldn’t, but he texted her anyways. He didn’t want to monopolize her time with Satya, or her day off from the hospital. But every once and awhile,  James Fraser’s inner teenager came out and had to be quelled. This particular Tuesday was one of those days. 

 

Jaime started texting her miscellaneous words and body parts via text. Then the off handed comment about what he was thinking about said body part. Then randomly he asked if the baby was asleep. When the reply came in that she was, Jaime turned his key in the lock of their house, and found his wife tidying the living room listening to a podcast about a new surgery technique.

 

Claire didn’t see him come in. She was muttering to the podcast about good technique as if it were a conversation and not a recording. Turning around, she caught him watching her for the second time that day. Startled, she almost yelped at the surprise, but caught herself just in time. 

 

Her husband, glided across the room, like he was floating on water. Reaching her, he grabbed her fiercely and enveloped her with his mouth. He didn’t say a word, just tried to swallow her tongue. Claire’s arms wrapped around him without thought, and he picked her up and tossed her on the couch. He fully stripped in the two strides it took him to reach the couch. Claire barely had enough time to get her yoga pants off before he was inside her. The man was on a mission and she was completely there for it. It was not the sweet joining of bodies exemplified by their morning, it was a rough, frantic, clawing, and a voracious devouring. Jaime had to put his hand over Claire’s mouth, so she wouldn’t wake the baby upstairs.  But in the end it was probably Jaime who was the worst offender, swearing in Gaelic, completely unable exhibit any chill. Biting his hand until he removed it, she gasped out at him to shush as he slammed his body into hers. Desperate for more depth, Jaime folded her legs over his shoulders, and grabbed the arm of the couch with both hands for more leverage. Claire bit the shoulder of her shirt to keep from screaming and muffled her moans. Letting the tide rise in each of them with no care for delicacy, she released into her pleasure with a pulsating shake. As her body clenched around his in waves of pleasure he lost himself completely. He collapsed with such force, he fell off the couch in a thud and Claire thought he had passed out. 

 

“Jaime!” she whispered yelled at him. Claire rolled over to look down at him on the floor to make sure he hadn’t hurt himself, and found Jaime rolling over onto his back, with an elated grin on his face, eyes closed. 

 

“Mo graigh, I’m alright, better than alright,” he sighed, letting the last quivers of his body die out. 

 

Claire laid down on the couch, resting her head on the edge, and admired her husband. Reaching out she traced his bicep, then made circles on his shoulder with her hand. Jaime reached over and clasped her hand, kissing the pronounced veins on the back of her hand one by one before Claire spoke. 

 

“Love, that was...ehrrmmm... what’s up with you today?” she babbled, still in a haze. 

 

“I dinna ken, teenage Jaime must have needed some love today,”  he said with a chuckle. 

 

“Apparently!” His wife replied, wiping the sweat from her brow, pushing her curls off her face. “Christ man, I’m not going to get anything done today after that.”

 

Jaime chuckled, “Sorry, not sorry. What can I do to help?”

 

“How about attach my limbs back to their proper place?” she laughed, “It’ll be alright, just don’t forget that stop at the shop after your class.”

 

“Of course, mo neighan donn, “ Jaime smiled. Gathering himself to stand, he leaned over to kiss his wife on the shoulder, before finding his discarded clothes. 

 

“Jaime?” Claire called, as he gave her a full view of his regal naked backside. 

 

“Yes, love,” he said, putting his shirt over his head. 

 

“We’re going to have to be a little more careful...Satya can’t crawl out of her crib and open the door yet, but you and I both know, it’s not going to be long, weeks not months,” she said with a certain sadness in her voice. Jaime recognized it immediately. When the bairns reached super mobility, Claire found herself slightly melancholy for the rapid change even though she adored every stage of their childhood. There was something different about this though, knowing it was their youngest and likely last child. Jaime walked directly over to her and sat on the couch next to her. Stroking the side of her head, petting her curls, he turned her to face him. 

 

“Aye, Sassenach, tis true, she’s growing up. I ken it makes ye a little sad that our youngest will soon move out of babydom, but ye ken, they will always be our wee ones. They will always be our bairns.” 

 

“Aye, I ken,” she mocked, before saying, “Thank you.” 

 

“Ye ken though,” he said looking at her with a cheeky smirk, “that if ye ever want to try to expand our clan further, I will never have any qualms about that. Ye are the most beautiful pregnant woman to ever live, and we make some adorable, although often infuriating, children.” 

 

Laughing, Claire responded by punching him lightly in the arm, “so you’ve told me.” Moving to kiss the center of his chest, she whispered, “I love you.”  

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Any night Claire had off from the hospital, Jaime made an effort to be home for the family dinner, even if he had to go back out later for another class. Getting their schedules to match was often a challenge, but they made it a priority to have a family meal as much as humanly possible, even if only one of them was present. Their schedule gymnastics and logistics management could rival the biggest companies.  

 

Dinner time was always a wild card. Depending on what happened during the day, the kids were either melting down or silent, usually with very little in between. This night though, was a whole other scenario. Willie was talking about what he had learned at school that day, and Brianna kept cutting him off and talking over him. Suddenly the lass had grown a set of pipes not yet seen in the Fraser household. Jaime had asked her to stop several times, but she kept doing it. It was the first instance he had seen of “middle child” behavior. Making a note of it, he knew he and Claire would have to discuss some strategy later. Brianna was having a day of it, from the markers in the morning, to pushing a child in her class, and now this. The lass was attention seeking. 

 

“Brianna, that is the last time, do not cut yer brother off. Ye like it when he listens to you, ye ken? Then do the same for him,” Jaime schooled. 

 

The most stubborn of the Fraser children (so far), said yes, but glared at her father, who she was so much like, it was almost hard to believe they weren’t the same person. In the end, Brianna was brought to bed early as her outbursts escalated. Claire had the honor of dealing with the wiley Brianna, but she was used to dealing with stubborn Frasers, and had a few tried and true methods to deploy. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Da, can ye bring home a wee brother next time?” Willie asked his father while being tucked in.  He asked with an earnestness on his face that made Jaime’s heart implode. Claire was just out of earshot at the door, so the comment was meant purely for Jaime. “Ah leanann, I’m sorry to tell ye it doesna work like that. Is this because of what happened at dinner?” Willie nodded his head yes. “Mebe if I had a brother I’d have a buddy to play with. Bree doesna like to pay with me and she doesna listen.” 

 

“She does lad, but ye ken she’s just smaller than ye and hasna learned everything you know yet. Ye can show her how to play and listen. And, I dinna ken if we will bring another bairn home, that is up to God and yer mother. But it doesna hurt at all fer you to pray for a wee brother, now does it?”

 

“No Da, ye always say, it doesna hurt to pray for good things, and for all people to feel love,” Willie parroted back what had been said to him a hundred times even though he did not yet know the true meaning of it. 

 

Jaime knew he and Claire  had some things to discuss, Brianna’s outbursts for one thing, and Willie’s obvious sense of feeling left out with all the girls, the fact that Willie was clearly going to ask Claire for a wee brother because Jaime had said it’s up to God and yer mother, though not untrue, he should have left Claire out of it once he reflected on it. Every day as parents, they did the best they could, tried to be fully present and make good choices, but sometimes, it was hard to truly know what was a good choice for the long term or a good choice for the moment. And sometimes, even oftentimes, something slipped out and he wished he hadn’t of said it. But he was human and so was Claire, as every parent is. Through the openness of their relationship, Claire and Jaime discussed their successes and perceived failures. Always changing, growing and amending their parenting as a team. 

 

Collapsing into bed at the end of the night, Jaime rolled over to face his wife. Exhausted but filled with love, he said the truth of both their hearts, “Sassenach, I love our family so much, and I am so grateful you have given me yourself and them. Every night I go to bed next to you and I feel my heart is going to burst.” Claire rolled over to him and sealed the end of their day the same way it began, with a kiss. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
